WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Swiftflight groomed his pelt vigorously. He couldn't believe how much he had let it go, and he was glad he had noticed it before others had begun too. After a while, he sighed in satisfaction, his silver tabby fur shining in the sunshine, as sleek as always. Ashkit jumps on Swiftflight "Have you seen Lilykit?" Stormpaws pads in Swiftflight purred as the kit landed with a soft thump on his side. He thought back to where he had seen Lilykit last. "Well, I'd check the nursery, that's where I saw her last." he meowed. (Sorry I cutted Stonepaw XD I had to sorry) Lilykit ran up to Ashkit and curled up beside him. "Meh!" Stormpaw pads in and looks for Flintwisker Hawkfire padded in, her belly round and pawsteps slow and heavy. "Hey!" Foxmask looked at her and sighed. "mehhhhhhhh" He meowed. Heatherdove padded into the nursery, paw fully healed. "Echostream?" Echostream looked up "Yes?" Lilykit purred. She looked for Cloudstar. Ashkit licked lilykit's ear Lilykit nuzzles him. Ashkit purred "I checked with Sunblaze, and he said I should move into the nursery in a moon from now." Heatherdove sat down. "Do you think your kits will come soon?" Echostream nods and her eyes fill with pads as she yowls Twilightkit curls up next to Echostream and purrs softly in her sleep. Lilykit grabs a mouse and passes it to Ashkit. Heatherdove's soft blue eyes filled with worry. "SUNBLAZE!" Barkfoot and Eaglewing ran in. Heatherdove looked up at the two toms. "Echostream's kits are coming!" Echostream yowls again Ashkit purrs Heatherdove rushes over and pressed into her friend's side, and gave her a comforting lick. Echostream tryed to purr then looked at Barkfoot Sunblaze dashes out with herbs in his jaws. "Coming!" He lays down beside Echostream and licks her ear comfortingly. "Eat these raspberry leaves and breathe nice and deep," he ordered gently. Hawkfire's eyes widened as she watched Echostream give birth. "How many are there?" she asked. Echostream ate the herbs and took deep breathes Sunblaze helped her push the first kit out. He turned to his sister. "Two or three, not sure!" he mewed quickly. He turned back to Echostream. "Easy now. Hawkfire, give the first kit a good licking." He nosed to wet bundle to the flame-colored she-cat. Hawkfire nodded and began grooming the wriggling kitten, biting the sack so it could breathe air. Echostream smiled then yowls in pain Heatherdove watched Echostream nervously. Echostream waits for the next it yowling Heatherdove lay as close as Echostream as she could without getting in the way. Echostream purred Hawkfire lifted her head. "The first kit is a tom!" she cried. She set the little tom by his mother's belly. Sunblaze purred, eyes bright. "Next one is coming." Echostream purred the yowled in pain Echostream trys to look at the next kit Sunblaze nipped the sack of the newer kit and set her by her mother's belly with the tom. "This one's a female. Echostream, well done. You have successfully given birth to a she-kit and a tom," he purred. Hawkfire's eyes gleamed with pride and affection for her friend. She padded over to Echostream and licked her ear. "Well done." Echostream sighed and looked at her kits she poked to the she-cat ( she is a silver with brown tiped ears,tail and paws ) " her name is Moonkit." Echostream poked the tom (He is a brown tom with silver tiped ears and tail ) "His name is going to be Brakenkit" ( Hawkfire and swiftflight do you want to rp the kits? ) Echostream licks her kits lovingly then goes to sleep Mapleclaw purrs (can i rp brackenkit?><) (sure :D) Echostream's tail twiches then she wakes up and then sits up Echostream licks Brakenkits face then Moonkits (Sure! If there's one left :) - Nightfall) Echostream purrs as she washes her kits (How many kits are there; and is there one who doesn't have a roleplayer yet? - Nightfall) ( I wanted three so you could have one but i only have two we could make another kit so you could rp play it , please :) - Frostyness ) (Oh you don't have to do that if you don't want too :) - Nightfall) ( i do want to :) - frostyness ) ( So can we?-Frostyness ) (Alright :D Just, tell me all the kits' descriptions, names, and roleplayers; and make up a new one - Nightfall) ( ok :D, Moonkit a silver she-cat with brown tiped ears, tail and paws rp by shruggy , Brakenkit a brown tom with silver tiped ears and tail rp by braken you can pick the color and name of the kit you want to be - frostyness ) Echostream lays down so her kits could nurse (Alright - Pheasantkit: Long furred dark ginger she-cat - Nightfall) ( ok cool -) Echostream- wakes up and licks her kits and curls around her kits and falls alseep. Stormpaw pads in and looks for Flintwisker Waterpaw pads in Stormpaw pads over to Waterpaw "Hi" Waterpaw "Hello" Sunblaze and Hawkfire were arguing. "No, I won't move into the nursery!" Hawkfire growled at him. Sunblaze lashed his tail. "You must. You can't just give birth while hunting!" Hawkfire glared at him with fierce green eyes. "I've given birth alone before. Trust me. I'll be okay," she mewed. "Nonsense! if you MUST go hunting this morning, then I will come with you!" Sunblaze snarled. Hawkfire whipped around without another word. "I want to serve my Clan!' she spat. Echostream laughed and runs over to them "Hawkfire, you have to stay in the nursery" she told her friend as she ran back to get her kits. Sunblaze started cracking up. "Hawkfire, you're acting like a mouse-brain! Get in the nursery, NOW!" Hawkfire fixed him with a glare so fierce that it made his fur bristle but she waddled over to the nursery and squeezed inside. "Did hedgehogs begin to fly?" Sunblaze snorted. Echostream licked Sunblazes ear then fallowed Hawkfire "Hawkfire." Sunblaze purred as he watched his friend pad to the nursery. "Good luck!" He turned and padded back to his den. Hawkfire looked up, eyes sad. "Yes?" Echostream "You know you are still serving your clans by being in the nursery" Hawkfire winced as one of the kits kicked. "Yes, I know. But I don't want to be in here like a trapped bird. I want to soar in the forest, catching prey and doing what I do best, fighting." Echostream shoke her head "Yes, I miss fighting too." she sighed then looked at Hawkfires stomach and her eyes widened. "They're getting a little too rough for my belly, aren't they?" Hawkfire purred, but her voice was edged with worry. Echostream purred "They are comming soon. The ginger tabby she-cat sighed. "Yes, yes they are. But Mapleclaw never comes to see me!" Her voice rose to a wail. Echostream looked at her kits then said "Barkfoot never comes to see meI wouner if he evan loves me anymore?" she cryed (Frostyness? Where did you get that Barkfoot doesn't love Echostream? I think it's just because if Moonpelt has to go, you keep roleplaying and make Echostream look for Barkfoot - Nightfall) (?????) Echostream licks her kits and stands up